The New Girl in Town
by CallieGoode
Summary: Cammie Morgan is the new girl in town. What happens when she attends Roseville High School? There will be drama and ZAMMIE! It is a T because I'm paranoid. Bad Summary, but give this story a try! First Fan Fiction! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction story! I hope you guys all like it! There are NO Spies. This will probably be like, 30- 40 chapters long. Please give this story a chance!**

**Drum roll please!**

**Chapter 1**

"Cammie, get up"

I buried my face further into the blankets.

"Cammie, I'm going to open the curtains"

I mumbled in response.

"Okay, you asked for it"

Then, a bright light burned through my eye lids.

"Awwgh! Mom don't do that to me! Go away!" I absolutely hate when she opens the curtains!

"You can't be late for your first day at your new school!"

"I don't want to go to school, can I just not go today? Please!"

"Cameron Anne Morgan, get your lazy butt up. NOW!"

I know what you're thinking, my mom is actually really nice and caring, she just has a VERY short temper.

"K, I'm up!"

"Alright, I'm going to make you a special breakfast for your first day, sweetie"

See, she's a nice mom.

I got up and took a nice refreshing shower for 30 minutes. I went into my room with a warm towel around my body.

It's our second day at the new house, so I only unpacked some of my clothes yesterday, I was bending over, in my towel, and grabbed my, umm girl undergarments and clothes. I got up and turned to go to the bathroom.

I turned and saw a very good looking boy that looked my age staring at me through his window in his room. I started freaking out. He saw me looking at him and he just smirked and KEPT STARING! I'm pretty sure my face was just about as red as a fire truck! I mean come on, a hot boy was looking at me while I was just in a towel and holding my undergarments!

I ran to the bathroom, and I was SO embarrassed! If mom never opened my curtains, none of this would have ever happened! Okay, calm down Cammie. I looked at the clock and noticed I was running a little bit late.

I quickly put a small amount of eyeliner on my waterline, and my upper eye lid. I put some cover up on and a natural color eye shadow. I put on a little bit of mascara. Lastly, I put on some of my favorite cherry lip gloss. I looked at my face in the mirror. Even though I would never admit it, I looked kind of hot.

I put on my white strapless bra and panties. Then, I put on my pink high waisted shorts. I put on my pink bandeau. Over that, I put on my gray baggy tank top that said 'PINK' on it. **(I don't know what it's called. ****J**** lol)** I put on my socks and started my hair.

I dried my hair and straitened it. I looked really good for today! I know what you're thinking, and no I NEVER try to look good for school. But, today is my first day at a new school and I want to make a good first impression.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw my breakfast was made for me. Mom was just done eating her breakfast and gave me a kiss on my forehead and said she had to leave for work.

When I was done with my breakfast, I started walking to school because we live close to school.

I'll admit, I was really nervous to go to the Roseville High School. I used to go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Students. I am really smart, so I was accepted into Gallagher. We moved to Roseville because my dad died a few years ago. My mom needed to leave and try to start fresh. I didn't want to move, I was actually really popular at my old school because I have a very outgoing personality and I am pretty. My friends' words, not mine.

When I made it to the parking lot, I got a lot of stares from guys and girls. I even counted five wolf whistles from jocks. I blushed when they did that. I walked into the big intimidating school doors. My first impression was, 'Wow, this place is HUGE!'. It was much bigger than Gallagher.

I walked into the office's glass doors and was greeted by an old white haired, wrinkly-faced woman. She said, "Hello, you must be Cameron!"

"Yes, but you can call me Cammie"

"Okay, dear, your guide will be here in about five minutes."

I waited in a very uncomfortable chair for my guide. After ten minutes a heavily makeuped, brown haired girl, with very tight clothes on came through the glass doors and walked up to the old lady.

"Sorry I was late, Mrs. Berk. I had to do, umm, stuff in the bathroom", the girl said to the old white haired lady.

"It's ok dear, you will be Cammie's guide today. Now please go and show her to homeroom. You girls are in all the same classes. Thank you."

The girl my age motioned for me to follow her out of the office. When we got outside, the girl said, "Hi, my name is Tina Walters. You're Cammie?"

I just nodded in response.

"I like your outfit, you will fit in here just fine," she said.

"Thanks, so who our homeroom teacher?"

"Mr. Solomon, he's the hottest teacher ever! He teaches math too."

We walked into homeroom. Tina was right, Mr. Solomon is the most gorgeous teacher I've ever seen. He has dark brown hair and amazing brown eyes that would make any woman melt. He was really muscular too. Tina went to sit down, gee thanks Tina. I was alone at the front of the room and went to walk up to Mr. Solomon's desk.

"Hello, you must be Miss Morgan. Your seat will be next to Mr. Goode." He motioned to a desk next to a boy that had piercing emerald eyes, he had really dark brown hair, and he was really muscular. I could tell because he had a tight black shirt on. He also had dark jeans on.

I walked up to the desk next to him and sat down. I felt his eyes on me, I looked over and he smirked. Oh my GOD! It's the smirker who stared at me this morning through his window! I was kinda mentally freaking out.

"You look good in a towel," the smirker said. I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy! I don't think my voice would work so I just stayed quiet.

The bell rang and saved me! Tina motioned me to follow her, so I did.

"Our first class is Science."

**What do you think? Favorite Part? Please give me constructive criticism. I WILL CONTINUE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh my gosh! I was so happy with the first chapter reviews! I was literally jumping up and down every time I got a review or someone added me to their alerts! I love the reviews! Please keep reviewing and giving me ideas!**

**Drum Roll Please…**

**Chapter 2!**

_"You look good in a towel," the smirker said. I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy! I don't think my voice would work so I just stayed quiet._

_The bell rang and saved me! Tina motioned me to follow her, so I did._

_"Our first class is Science."_

I walked into Science with Tina and then I noticed that the smirker was in front of us. I wonder what his name is.

"Tina, what's that kid's name, the boy in front of us," I said while pointing at the hot teenage smirker.

Her eyes followed my finger and she smiled dreamily. "That, Cammie, is Zach Goode. He plays football and he's kind of a bad boy. Almost every girl in the school has a crush on him."

"Oh, I'm his new neighbor. I, um, saw him this morning." I didn't really want to tell Tina that he saw me in my towel this morning.

"Lucky! I wish I was his neighbor," Tina said.

Tina went to take her seat and I went over to the teacher's desk. That is the second time she has done that to me today…

The teacher was sitting in his swivel chair swinging around and laughing. He looked kind of drunk. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"Hi, I'm new. My name is Cammie Morgan."

He just kept swinging in his chair like he didn't hear me. I wonder if he always did this.

"Excuse me sir, but Cammie would like to know where her seat is." It was a different voice that spoke that I haven't heard before. I looked behind me and I saw a petite, blonde girl smiling at me.

He kept swinging in his chair. This was getting really annoying.

The small girl just extended her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz. You must be Cammie."

I smiled and nodded.

"He always is kind of drunk on the first day of school. He doesn't like his job so on his last day off he drinks a lot. We just use this class as free time. You can go over and sit by Grant." She said the last part while pointing at a very muscular, light brown haired teenage boy. What is with this school and all of the hot dudes in it!

"Um, ok. Thank you Liz."

"No problem!", the nice blonde girl said.

I walked over to the boy Liz was pointing at. His eyes were a warm brown.

When I sat to the desk next to him he said, "I'm Grant Newman, you're the new girl?"

"My name's Cammie" I was getting kind of sick of people calling me new girl. My name is Cammie, not 'The New Girl'.

He looked like your typical jock. He probably was a player and the captain of the football team.

"So, you play any sports?", Grant said.

"Yes, I play volleyball and I used to swim."

"That's cool. You should try out for the volleyball team, try-outs are in a few weeks."

"I might, I just moved in, so I am kind of busy."

"Okay."

We talked and asked each other questions and before we knew it class was over. We even exchanged our phone numbers.

It was only morning and I think I've made three friends.

**Ok, before you guys tell me it's too short. This chapter is just a filler and meeting new characters. I will update VERY soon and it will be a nice, funny long chapter with ZACH! Please leave me reviews I read them all!**

**P.S.**

**Also to the person who reviewed and asked when there will be Zammie, soon.**

**Patience my young grasshopper.**

**Lol**


End file.
